Little Miss BossyBrown
by NettleSnitch31
Summary: The story of Lavenders first ride on the Hogwarts express and the first night at hogwarts


**A story for ****Chi (fork loves knife and spoon) and ****Summer's (Imperatrix Nyx) **Little Miss and Mr. Men: C O M P E T I T I O N!  
>I was given Little Miss Bossy and Lavender Brown, hence the Title 'Little Miss Bossy-Brown'<br>Anyway Enjoy! ****

First of September 1991 and Lavender Brown had taken a seat in an empty carriage on the Hogwarts Express for the first time. She sat alone for a while before a frizzy haired girl, a chubby black haired boy and identical twins.

The frizzy haired girl sat beside her, "um, excuse me, can you sit over there?" she pointed at the seat farthest away from her, "and you two," she pointed at the twins, "sit there and there," she pointed to the seats in front and next to her, "and you there," she pointed to the black haired boy and then to the seat next to where one of the twins would sit, so there would be an empty space between the frizzy haired girl and one of the twins. The four people looked at each other and then sat in the seats they had asked to sit in. "That's better," Lavender said.

"Well as I was going to say, before I was interrupted," she glanced at Lavender, "I'm Hermione Granger, who are you?" she looked at the people in the carriage, looking at Lavender last.

"I'm Neville Longbottom"

"Padma Patil," the twin across from Lavender said.

"Parvati Patil," the other twin said.

"Lavender Brown," Lavender said.

Hermione pulled out a book and started to read that, the twins where chattering amongst themselves, and Neville had pulled a toad out of his pocket. Lavender whished that some other people had sat with her, she wanted someone to talk to, but no, she got a frizzy haired nerd who was reading the school books on the train, a freaky boy who had a toad, and twins who had each other to talk to, so there was no need for Lavender at all in this situation. She huffed crossed her arms and took to looking out of the window.

"Anything from the Trolley?" someone's voice came out of nowhere and a face appeared at the carriage door not long after, the twins opened their mouths to answer but Lavender butted in "three chocolate frogs, a cauldron cake and some pumpkin juice," Lavender went to collect her goods and pay the woman. The twins got some pumpkin pasty's and pumpkin juice, Neville got chocolate frogs, and Hermione, who after this experience it was clear she was muggleborn, got a bit of everything.

When they were done eating Lavender stood up turned to Neville and said, "You go stand outside, we need to change into our robes, and you can't expect us to do that with a boy in the carriage can you?" before the boy had chance to reply she started talking again, "in fact you should take your robes and get dressed somewhere else!"  
>Neville left the carriage without saying a word. The girls got changed in silence. Then Neville came back in.<p>

After everyone had settled down again Neville shouted "Oh no, Trevor's gone!"

"Who's Trevor?" the twins asked in unison.

"My Toad," Neville sighed

"Well you and Hermione go look for him then," Lavender told him, Hermione looked less than impressed at being volunteered for the task, but she stood up anyway. As the pair left Lavender swore she heard them say something along the lines of 'little miss bossy' something Lavender wasn't impressed at, and she glared at the door until it shut. The twins just glanced at her before returning to their conversation. Lavender did not like this, she was being ignored, at home no one dared ignore her, everyone knew her place around her but at Hogwarts it was going to be a different matter, she was going to have to teach people their place.

For the rest of the train journey Lavender sat there and contemplated which house the rest of the people in the carriage would be in. The frizzy haired, nerd, Hermione, she was clearly going to be in Ravenclaw. The guy, Neville, he had a toad for Merlin's sake; he was going in to Hufflepuff. The twins were trickier to figure out, she could only have a stab in the dark for those two and something told her they would be either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, she wasn't too sure which they would be in. Lavender hated two things, one, people not doing what she told them to, two, not being sure about things.

Lavender and the four other Gryffindor girls, two of which were Hermione and one of the twins from the train, Parvati, maybe, the other two, well Lavender didn't bother learning their names, they seemed very friendly with each other already, and it didn't look like they were ever going to let someone else join them.

"Okay," Lavender started, "I'll take this bed," She pointed to the bed furthest away from the door, "You," she pointed to the twin this time, "In that one, next to me, Hermione, you can take the one next to the door," Hermione rolled her eyes and the twin moved over to the bed that she had been allocated by Lavender, "And you two get those beds," The two other girls took looked at each other and sat down on a bed each, without saying a word. After this it was clear to Hermione there was no point arguing so she took a seat on her bed. "Right now we have that sorted; I think we should come up with a system. Who wakes up early?" she looked at the four girls, the twin put her hand up, "You can wake us all up in the morning, that way none of us will be late for class."

The girls looked around at each other, the twin just nodded. "Parvati, are you sure you're okay with that?" Hermione asked, Parvati just nodded again, Lavender liked her, yes Parvait was going to be the girl Lavender befriended, whether she liked it or not.

"Of course she's sure!" Lavender said coldly, "she wouldn't have said she was otherwise! Anyway it's time to go to sleep!" Lavender climbed into her bed and closed the curtains behind her.


End file.
